Sadie Hawkins Dance
by Becs
Summary: This is my Sadie Hawkins story. ^_^ I hope people like it. Lance tries to win Kitty's hand, Freddy and Todd are worrying about dates, Pietro's keping a score board and Toby's just trying to avoid it!


Disclaimer: Own all the characters that don't belong to the creators of X-Men Evolution. Lulu owned by Lucid Dreamer, (only mentioned briefly).

A/N - Wow. Umm, the person who reviewed as 'me' and said they wanted the pictures of Mel and Toby.....I don't have your e-mail address so could you send it. Or maybe I do but I just don't know who you are because of the name. Which ever one it is can you give me your address in the review. Thanks. :)

"It's that time of the year again," Pietro grinned. "Ball season is up and all I have to do is sit back and let the ladies ask me to the dance."

"And Pietro's ego skyrockets to such a height as to surprise us yet again," Lance commented dryly.

Just then Toby rushed up, a startled look upon his face.

"Hey Toby," Todd grinned, "what's up yo?"

"Girls," Toby began, "attacking.......I.......they.......too many........dance......why!?!"

"_You_!?!" Pietro snapped. "They were asking _you _to the dance?" 

"Oh, down it goes," Lance grinned, settling back and taking a bite of his sandwich. "Thanks Toby."

"No problem," Toby said breathlessly, seating himself down at the lunch table.

"Toooooby!" came a catcall from across the room.

"Ohhh," Toby moaned, placing his head in his hands, "make them stop. I don't want to go to the dance with them. Make them stoh-hop!"

"Well you could tell them about.....you know," Lance began.

"NO!" Toby yelped. "Never! I'll never tell! And neither will you if you know what's good for you."

"It was only a suggestion," Lance said, holding his up his hands, palms forwards, "don't bite my head off."

"Sorry," Toby murmured, laying his head on his hands as he looked up at Lance. "I'm kind of jumpy at the moment. AHHH! Pietro! Don't do that!" Toby shot back into sitting position and swatted at the white-haired speedster, who had just poked him rather hard in the ribs.

Pietro grinned and sat back. "Yes, you _are_ rather jumpy aren't you?"

"I just _said_ that!" Toby yelled in exasperation.

"I know," Pietro nodded, "but you could have been lying."

"Why would I lie!?!"

"To get sympathy of course," Pietro sniffed.

"Sympathy!?!" Toby cried. "Why would I want sympathy from you!?!" He paused and then said quietly, almost as an after thought, "did you take chocolate cake from the Rastafari again?"

"Yes," Pietro snorted sarcastically, "and I ate it all and asked them how they got it to taste so good." At this point Pietro put on a high-pitched voice, the kind people use when they're mocking someone. "Oh what is _in_ this cake? You simply _must_ tell me the special ingredient!"

Todd, who had been drinking his coke, gave a suppressed snort as he tried to keep both the coke and the laughter in. Freddy, who took the snort as a warning sign to 'death by soda' leapt to Todd's aide. A loud THWACK resounded as Freddy's huge palm clapped Todd square between the shoulders.

"GAHHH!" Todd gasped; and coke flew everywhere.

"TODD YOU MORON!" Pietro yelled at the top of his lungs, "THIS IS A CALVIN KLEIN SHIRT! _CALVIN KLEIN_!" 

"THERE'S SODA IN MY EYES!" Lance wailed, pressing the heel of each gloved hand against his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Freddy apologised. "I thought he was choking."

"You'll be the one choking!" Pietro snapped.

"MY EYES!"

"Here! Have some water!" Freddy said, passing a glass across the table. Lance made a frantic grab for it, keeping an arm pressed tight against his coke infested eyes.

"My jeans!" Toby wailed as a river of water splashed across his lap. He leapt to his feet, but as he did so, he managed to knock Todd under the chin.

"Owwww!" Todd yelped, clapping a hand to his throbbing jaw.

"WHERE'S THE GOD DAMN WATER!" Lance yelled, "I CAN'T SEE THE GOD DAMN WATER!"

"OUCH! THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD FLAIL WILDLY YOU IMBECILE! LOOK! HERE'S YOUR GOD DAMN WATER!"

"AHHHHH! YOU THREW IT AT ME! NOW I'M SOAKING! AND MY EYES STILL HURT PIETRO YOU MORON BECAUSE I HAD MY ARM OVER MY FUCKING EYES!"

"Details, details," Pietro sniffed. "Maybe you should learn to react quicker! OR MAYBE JUST REACT! BOTH WORK FOR ME!"

"Oh, so smart aren't we," Lance snarled, "come here Mr. 'Learn to react quicker' and I'll show you how fast I can react!"

With that Lance made a wild grab for Pietro. But because he still had a coke impaired vision, he missed and his hand caught Toby right across the chin.

"Acch!" Toby hissed, pressing a hand to his chin, "watch it!"

"It's not my fault!" Lance snapped, "Pietro's the one throwing glasses of water at people!"

"I AM NOT!" Pietro yelled. "I'M HELPING!"

"HELPING!?!" Lance cried. "_HELPING_!?! I'LL SHOW YOU HELPING YOU EGOTISTICAL MANIAC!"

With that Lance grabbed a pot of yoghurt off Freddy's tray and hurled it at the fuming speed demon. Of course, it missed. What it didn't do however, was miss the person who was sitting right behind Pietro and the Brotherhood table:

Mindy.

There was a hushed silence as Mindy sat there, without moving. You could have heard a fly sneeze as the furious cheerleader, turned around in her chair to glare at the Brotherhood. And then the words came out.

"Which one of you did it?"

"It was Lance," the entire group said, pointing at the dark-haired senior in unison.

"Hey!" Lance protested.

"You think that was funny Lance Al-vers?" Mindy snapped, lengthening the senior's name as se leant forward in her chair. "You think it was _fun_ to get my sweater all dirty."

"Ah-huh. He sure did," Pietro smirked.

"Shut up Maximoff," Mindy snapped. "Everyone knows your opinion ain't worth shit. You change your mind every five seconds."

"Oh what, and you're like, Miss Perfect?" Pietro snorted. "Don't make me laugh! We all know about this," he leapt onto the lunch table and began to pull off the cheerleading squads new routine, only, the lyrics were a little different. "Bayville who's our number one!?! Who's the girl that's lots of fun!?! Who's the one with honey hair!?! Who'll let you see her underwear!?! It's Mindy! Mi-mi-mi-mi-mindy!"

"Alright Maximoff! That's it! I've had enough of your cheers! Well I've got news for you sweetheart!" She stood up, her squad behind her. "Don't ask Petey for a fuck! Why? Because he really sucks!"

"Ooh, low blow," Pietro grinned, "and so definitely not true." He motioned for the rest of the Brotherhood to get up. Grinning the boys began to form a quick, concise, cheer. "I said oooh! There's a bitch in here! She's gagging for it, gagging for it, guys I swear! I said ooh! There's a skank in here! She's hoisting up her skirt right to her un-der-wear!"

The entire cafeteria snickered as Mindy went bright red. Someone called out; "what's the matter Mindy!?! Something got your tongue?"

"Arrrgh!" Mindy yelled stamping a foot to the ground. "I HATE YOU PIETRO MAXIMOFF! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" She stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving a waft of perfume in her wake.

"I love you honey!" Pietro called after her, and the Brotherhood sat back down to lunch. 

"Hey Pietro." The voice was soft and feminine. Pietro grinned and turned around to see the cute Spanish girl from his English class smiling up at him. Her long hair lay over one shoulder as she twirled with it almost absentmindedly.

'RRRRRRRReeeeewwwwwrrr!' Pietro's mind growled. "Morning darlin,' " Pietro said, leaning forward, "something I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if well, you would like to go to the dance with me...." she began, her cafe a'lait skin darkening a bit as she blushed.

"Be my pleasure gorgeous," Pietro said, tickling her under the chin.

"Really?" her face brightened.

"Of course," Pietro smiled, "only, I've already said yes to Clara." He pouted, the smiled again. "Unless you wouldn't mind coming with her as well?" He edged a little closer, letting his icy cologne fill her senses.

"S-sure," she sighed, her eyes dreamy.

"No problem then," Pietro gave a huge smile.

"No problem at all....."she sighed.

"Then Buenos Dais gorgeous," Pietro snapped his locker shut and walked off in the direction of his next class. 

Lance sighed dreamily as he watched the back of Kitty's head in History. Every now and then her chiming giggle would resound across the room, sending Lance spiralling back down into his 'Kitty's pretty' state.

Just then he spied Nicholas, who was also watching Kitty with unwavering attention. Lance glared at the French teenager. Nicholas, sensing something turned to look at Lance, as soon as his eyes lit on Lance they darkened. 

"Back. Off," Nicholas mouthed.

"She's asking me," Lance mouthed back.

Nicholas pulled a face and mouthed. "In your dreams."

Lance rather viciously gave him the fingers.

"Lance Alvers!" snapped the teacher.

"Sorry Ma'am," Lance said.

"You should be," snapped the teacher. "Now get to work or I'll send you straight to the Principle."

The squeak of sneakers on the wooden gym floor echoed and hung in the air. Pietro snatched the basketball from Kurt's grasp. He wove easily about the X-Man, flicking the ball away from the desperate grabs Kurt made.

"Come on Fuzz-ball," Pietro snorted. "Stop making it so easy! I though one on one was supposed to be a challenge!"

"Stop goading Maximoff!" snapped the reliever. She was irritated because she was having to teach PE, a subject she hated with a passion. If she had her way she would be sitting in her art class right now sipping a hot coffee. Instead she had to relieve.

"But Miss!" Pietro wailed, standing still and somehow still managing to keep the ball from Kurt's grip, "Mr. Adams lets us goad!"

Kurt made a grab for the ball and was stopped dead as Pietro shoved a hand in his face without even looking. Kurt made a strangled, "ommph," his face buried in Pietro's hand as he still cried to snatch the ball from Pietro. The sight of Kurt, face in Pietro's palm, flailing wildly, as he leaned at an almost vertical angle caused a number of the girls to giggle.

"I don't care what Mr. Adams let's you do!" roared the teacher, "I am not Mr. Adams! And let Kurt go now!"

"Fine," Pietro sniffed. He made a neat side step as he took his palm from Kurt's face. Kurt, his forward momentum no longer checked, went flying face forward towards the ground. He hit the wooden floor with a thump. Snarling in frustration Kurt struggled to his feet. Too late.

Pietro was jogging easily down the court, the ball in complete control. He stopped at the key hole and made a careless one-handed flick with his wrist. 

"SA-wish!" Pietro grinned as he walked off the court, the ball bouncing on the ground behind him, "nothin' but net. Better luck next time Fuzz-ball."

"_Mr._ Maximoff," snapped the reliever, "I thought I made it quite clear that you were not to goad!"

"Bu - "

"No buts! You have detention this lunch time!"

"_What!?!_" Pietro said, his jaw dropping, "I get a detention for being _good_ at sport!?!" You've got to be joking! You can kiss my ass lady. I ain't going to no detention. And if you have a problem with that you can talk to my coach." Pietro stormed off and sat with a thump on the bleachers.

"I thought you were brilliant Pietro," cooed a cheerleader as she sidled up to the speed demon.

"Yeah," smiled another, "you were like, totally amazing."

"You girls think so?" Pietro grinned up at them.

"Definitely," the two girls chorused.

"Thanks," Pietro said, "you girls are dolls."

The two cheerleaders giggled then whispered to one another. Finally the blonde one turned to Pietro and said, "we were thinking......would you like to go to the dance with us?" 

"_Both_ of you!?!" Pietro's eyes shone.

"Sure," smiled the other girl, "I mean.....we've heard how great you are...."

"Yeah," said the blonde, "so what do you say?"

"If you girls don't mind company," Pietro grinned.

"No problem...." they smiled fluttering their eyelashes.

"Then there's no problem for me either," Pietro said, leaning forward and ticking the blonde under the chin. 

Freddy chewed thoughtfully at his sandwich as he watched the track team practise. He'd skipped this period because, well....it was maths, a subject which was totally lost on him anyway. He took another bite.

"Hi," came a small voice, "is this seat taken?"

Freddy frowned. It wasn't lunch and so it was quite obvious that the seat wasn't taken. He looked at the person who stood before him. She was a petite little African-American girl, dressed in 3/4 length jeans and tee shirt. Freddy guessed she was about 17.

"No," Freddy shook his head, "go ahead."

"You're Freddy right?" the girl asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Yup," Freddy answered, eyes on his sandwich. 

There was silence between the two until she asked, "well, aren't you going to ask me my name?"

"Oh right," Freddy blushed a little in embarrassment. "What's your name?"

"Alicia," she smiled brilliantly.

"That's a pretty name," Freddy said.

"You think so?" Alicia smiled.

"Yes,"Freddy nodded sincerely.

"Wow, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Alicia watched Freddy as he took another bite of his sandwich. "Can I have some?"

Freddy looked at her doubtfully. "I don't know. It's a really good sandwich...."

Alicia laughed, her bright eyes flashing with amusement. "Well if it's that good..."

"Oh, I didn't mean to be rude," Freddy covered hastily, "here, have a bite."

Alicia smiled. "Thank you." She took a delicate bite, all the while watching Freddy over the top of the large sandwich. She passed it back after she had finished, patting a finger over the corner of her lips. "Freddy?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" 

Freddy turned to Alicia, his eyes wide with astonishment. "You want to go with _me_?"

"Sure," Alicia smiled, "I think you're sweet." She cocked her head to one side. "So will you?"

"Sure!" Freddy beamed, his face bright.

After school

"So," Pietro grinned, "how many of you losers have dates?"

"Ahhh, ummmm," Todd said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, not......yet," Lance murmured.

"But I thought Crystal asked you," Toby pointed out, leaning over from the back of the jeep.

"Yeah, but, jeeze guys, you know how I feel about Kitty," Lance said, "I either go with her or I go with no one. That's just how it's going to be."

"That's sweet Lance," Toby grinned.

"What about you Romeo?" Pietro gave a wolfish grin, "got a hot da-tah?" He accentuated the last word, articulating as he spoke and giving the end a sort of breathy lilt.

Toby blushed scarlet.

"Yes or noooo?" Pietro smiled.

"No," Toby answered, "and it better stay that way. I had to hide in the guys toilets nearly all of lunchtime just to avoid them. And I could hear them searching for me. Oh yes, no where is safe."

"Hey!" Lance interrupted, "is that Freddy with that girl?"

"WHERE!" Pietro whipped his head around. He shoved Lance down against the steering wheel as he strove for a better look. "Oh my god it is Freddy! And meeeoow! That is one foxy lady friend!"

"Let me see yo!" Todd pushed Pietro aside. "Hey! She's in my maths class!"

Just then Freddy and Alicia parted, Freddy wandering over to the car with a dreamy look on his large face.

"Yo Freddy!" Todd said as the mutant neared the car, "who's the girl?"

"Her name's Alicia," Freddy sighed, "and she asked me to the dance."

"_Really?_"Pietro said in disbelief. 

"She's okay right guys?" Freddy looked slightly worried as he waited for the Brotherhood's reaction.

"Fuck Freddy!" Pietro grinned, "she is _hot_! She has that whole sexy hip-hop vibe about her. Grrrrrrr."

"Oh," Freddy looked relieved. "Good. I'm glad you guys see what I do. I thought maybe I was just nuts. Like that guy in that movie....what is it? With the fat Gwynth Paltroe?"

"Shallow Hall," Lance answered.

"Yeah," Freddy nodded. 

"Don't worry Freddy," Pietro grinned, "you are _so_ not hallucinating."

"So how many girls have you got Pietro?" Todd asked as the Brotherhood drove out of the school campus.

"Well, so far," Pietro grinned, "I've got 4 lovely ladies all _dying_ to go with little ol' me."

"My god," Todd whispered in awe, "the master player of Bayville strikes again."

"Yeah, so yo betta watch yo back," Pietro grinned.

"God help us," Toby moaned, "his ego will crush us all. I need air! Air!" 

"Ha ha," Pietro snapped dryly. "You're just jealous anyway."

"Ahh, Pietro," Toby said, "I don't like _girls_ remember?"

"Whatever," Pietro brushed it away.

The next day

Toby shuffled through his bag looking for his science books so he could stuff them into his locker. He was concentrating so hard he didn't notice Jean wander up.

"Hi Toby," Jean breathed into his right ear.

"CHRIST!" Toby yelped, jumping in fright and clutching a hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry," Jean said, her voice going from seductive to worried in one swift movement. "God, I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you okay?" 

"Fine," Toby said, "really."

"Oh good," Jean gave a brilliant smile, "so what have you been doing recently?"

"Hiding from you," Toby muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing much," Toby gave a brilliant smile that made Jean go all weak at the knees.

"Oh,"Jean smiled. "So. Anyone asked you to the dance?"

"God yes," Toby said, making his voice sound as if it was 'all too exciting.'

"Really?" Jean's face fell. "You've said yes then?"

"I'm still considering candidates," Toby smiled, "I mean I don't want to hurt people's feelings but I still want to stay true to my own you know?"

"Well if that's the case there should be no contest," Jean purred, hugging Toby's arm and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah......sure," Toby rolled his eyes, "listen Jean I got to get to class. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Whatever you want," Jean fluttered her lashes.

"Bye."

"Pietro?"

Pietro smiled. The way his name was said it could only be one person. "Isabella," Pietro purred, turning in his seat to look at the Italian beauty.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, tilting her head to one side as she regarded Pietro with large dark eyes.

"Only you could say my name so beautifully," Pietro said.

Isabella blushed, pressing a hand to her cheek. "Oh dear," she murmured, "you make me blush. Now I'm flustered."

"It's alright _bella angela_," Pietro smiled, "_io_ _pensare tu aver l'aria carinoa._"

"You speak Italian?" Isabella gasped.

"A little," Pietro said, "you were going to ask me something?"

"Ah yes," Isabella blushed again, "I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?"

"Oh _bella_ _angela,_" Pietro purred, "I would love to. But you wouldn't mind a few others to come too. You see I promised Clara, Amelia, Maxine, Claudia, Jennifer _and_ Samantha that I'd take them."

"They all know you're going to the dance with that many other girls?" Isabella blinked in surprise.

"Oh sure," Pietro nodded, "we've got an agreement. Now I can understand if you don't want to go with me now _bella angela _- "

"I will go with you Pietro," Isabella interrupted swiftly, "I don't mind."

"Ahhh," Pietro gave a wide grin and spread his arms wide, "_bella angela! Bene, bene! _"

"_Salutare bello uomo,_" Isabella smiled seductively as she run a finger across the underside of Pietro's chin, "till the time comes hmm?"

Pietro smiled back. 

"Hi Toby."

Toby turned in his chair. Behind him was _another _cheerleader, her sexy pose carefully arranged. "Hi," Toby answered shortly.

"You going to the dance Cutie?" she asked, twirling her hair with a finger, tipped with a pink frosted nail.

"Yes."

"You got a date?" she smiled, eyeing him coyly through her mascara lashes.

Toby regarded her silently. This had to be the twenty-second girl to ask him that question today. And Toby _knew_ that if he answered, 'no' the next question would be, 'wanna go with me?' Suddenly, Toby thought of an idea. He smiled and said extremely casually, "yeah. I'm going with my girlfriend Mel."

"Oh," the cheerleader's face fell. "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes," Toby answered, "sorry. When I told her about the dance she demanded I take her. She's really special to me too so I'm looking forward to it." Toby turned back to the lesson at hand, his smile getting wider.

"She's asking me french-fry!" Lance snarled, shoving Nicholas hard.

"I wouldn't bet on it you little _pissant_," Nicholas snapped back, his face dark, "you're too, how do you say? Bad boy? For her."

"She likes me like this!" Lance yelled.

"Then why has she never paid any attention to you?"

"She pays attention to me! And I've been on more than one date with her. What about you french-fry? You haven't even held her hand."

"Because I am the gentleman, and you sir, are the rogue," Nicholas growled.

"Stop speaking like a fucking retard!" Lance yelled, "I know it's an act. You're a normal teenage boy just like me so you can stop talking like something out of an Austin novel!"

"Ha!" Nicholas snapped, "you're just jealous because it's this kind of mannerism that Kitty likes and that you'll never ever posses."

"Wise-ass!"

"Jerk!"

"Numb nuts!"

"Peasant!"

"Shit for brains!"

"At least I have brains!"

"What, when compared to, say, an empty attic room?"

"No, when compared to you!"

"I - " Lance began.

"Hi guys."

The two bickering Seniors turned to see Kitty, walking towards them, her sweet little face spread with a smile.

"Kitty," Lance sighed, leaping to her side like a dog to its master, "where have you been? I've been looking for you all day!"

"I've like, been in class," Kitty smiled in her usual sunny manner.

"Ahhh, chèrie," Nicholas butted in, pushing Lance aside, "I missed you. Shall we have lunch together?"

"Oh, like, sure," Kitty smiled, "only, first I have to ask Lance something."

"Certainly chèrie," Nicholas purred, confident that Kitty would never ask Lance Alvers to the dance.

"Lance, will you go to the dance with me?"

"WHAT!?!" Nicholas gaped.

"Oh Kitty," Lance's entire face lit up, "I _knew_ you loved me! I'm going to get you the best limo ever and buy you a beautiful corsage and and and - "

Kitty giggled. "Oh Lance, you're so like, sweet. I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Lance sighed.

Todd kicked at the grass. He'd just seen Kitty ask Lance to the dance. He sighed. Why was he the one without a date? He'd thought that he'd be able to go stag with Freddy at least, and definitely with Toby, but he'd overheard a group of cheerleaders saying that Toby had a date for the dance. So he was alone and dateless again and it sucked. But then, that was the way wasn't it? How could a scrawny little freshman like him, who had friends like Lance, Toby and Pietro, get a date?

"You look sad." 

Todd looked up to see an almond eyed Asian beauty regarding him with a small smile. "Yeah, well when you're me you get depressed."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a dateless wonder who happens to have friends other girls are fighting to go with."

"I don't see why you shouldn't have any girls asking you," she smiled, "you're cute."

"You may agree with me but you don't have to - hey! Did you just say I was cute?"

"Yep," she giggled.

"Wow, you think so? I'm Todd by the way."

"I'm Suki," she offered a delicate hand, "I'm an exchange student."

"You speak english really well," Todd smiled.

"Thank you. I learnt at my school back in Japan. But I still feel very alone in your country. The customs are strange to me. Like this one for instance, do the girls always ask the boys to the dance?"

"No, only the Sadie Hawkins dance, the other times it's the guys asking the girls."

"Ahh,I understand now," Suki smiled. "Thank you Todd, for explaining this to me. I would like to ask you, would you go to the dance with me?"

Todd's eyes widened and he squeaked, "you're not kidding?"

"No."

"YAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!" Todd crowed, leaping into the air and punching with his fist. Suki laughed as she watched the excited Todd bounce about her in adoring worship.

That night

"Please Mel?" Toby pleaded, "I really need you to do this for me."

"But I was supposed to go out with Lulu that night," Mel's voice travelled back to him down the phone.

"_Please _Mel! Please, Please, Please, Please, _Plllllllllllllleeeaasssssseeeee_!"

"Oh fine," Mel gave in, "I don't have a dress though."

"Just wear a boob tube and a long skirt," Toby said.

"Yeah, because I own a long skirt," Mel snorted, "you know I hate them when they go past my ankles. It makes me feel like a grandma."

"Well, you'll think of something," Toby answered.

"Yeah, okay, I'll see you Friday then"

"Thanks Mel, bye."

"See ya Sparky."

Friday night

The week had passed fast and Bayville High had been getting more and more excited as the day drew nearer. Now the night was finally upon them and the Brotherhood house was a flurry of activity.

"Pietro get out of the bathroom!"

"Oh, be quite Lance, you know perfection takes time!"

"Has anyone seen my other shoe?"

"Where's my hat?" Toby yelled from where he was looking under the couch cushions.

"What are you wearing a hat for?" Todd frowned, walking into the lounge as he did up his bowtie, "and why are you only wearing your jeans, a shirt and that jacket you _always_ wear?"

"Me and Mel can't be fucked that's why," Toby answered, "I'm not renting a tux just for a night when I go with my girl friend so people don't find out I'm gay."

"You have no ball spirit," Todd said.

"Ball spirit?" Toby frowned as he tossed another cushion aside, "ah ha!" He pulled the brown cheesecutter onto his head and snatched up his keys. "I'm going to pick Mel up, I'll be back before you lot leave."

"By Toby," Todd gave a dismissive wave as he left the lounge. 

And so, to the dance

Scott sat with Taryn at one of the many tables with Jean and her date Duncan. Jean looked slightly irritated and Scott could only conclude that she was still pissed that Toby hadn't accepted her invitation. Just then there was a yell from the door of the gym, which had been all done up for the occasion.

"THE BROTHERHOOD IS IN THE HOUSE!" Todd roared as the guys entered the gym. Everyone turned as the most bad ass boys of Bayville walked in.

Lance looked adorable in his matching suit and jacket, Kitty on his arm in a pink halter neck and skirt. 

Freddy was dressed in a full black tux with Alicia on his arm all done up in a sleek red satin ball gown.

Todd was in his own black tux, and Suki looked stunning in the pale shimmering gown that clung to her petite form.

Pietro wore a charcoal grey suit, no tie, and on his arm were his 7 dates, Clara, Amelia, Maxine, Claudia, Jennifer, Samantha and Isabella.

Then came Toby, Mel at his side. The two of them were dressed to the very epitome of casual cool. Both wore matching cheesecutters, Mel in low rise jeans, a snake of white lace making it's way up the right leg to mid thigh. Her stomach was bare in the hot breeze, her top a tasteful one shoulder piece, that had been hidden from view at he door by the turtleneck that now hung in her hand. Gold glinted at her wrists. 

The Brotherhood had arrived.

As Mel and Toby moved through the crowd the girls turned to stare at the unknown girl on the heart throb of Bayville's arm. Mel frowned slightly when she realised she was the centre of so much attention and edged closer to Toby, wrapping an arm around his neck and whispering in his ear, "Sparky, you didn't tell me everyone would stare."

"They're like wolves," Toby whispered back, "I swear. I can't go anywhere without them sniffing around."

"And I get to be your date," Mel said dryly, "lucky me. You realise they'll kill me?"

"Not if I'm around," Toby grinned, "stop worrying."

"Hey Toby," Pietro called from where he was now dancing with his dates, "having fun with your 'girlfriend?' "

"Shut up Pietro," Toby shouted back, "of course I am! Come on Mel, we're going to dance."

"Eep!" Mel gave a small cry as Toby grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away from the drinks table.

The night passed slowly. Jean had been fuming to Scott all evening that 'that bitch' had turned out to be Toby's girlfriend. Scott and Taryn, both absolutely bored with her had left and were now dancing together to the slow music that wafted across the dance floor.

Lance and Kitty swayed slowly together, Kitty's head lay on Lance's shoulder, and he fingered her hair, which flowed in a softly curled wave down her back. Todd and Freddy danced near one another, grinning like idiots as their dates swayed against them. Pietro was in bliss as he toyed with Isabella's hair and gently kissed Clara's neck whilst the rest of his dates swarmed around him like bee's to honey.

Hold on, hold on

Don't _be scared_

You'll never change what's been and gone.

May your smile (may your smile)

Shine on (shine on)

Don't be scared (don't be scared)

Your destiny may keep you warm.

'Cause all of the stars

Are fading away

Just try not to worry

You'll see them some day

Take what you need

And be on your way

And stop crying your heart out.....

Toby laid his head on top of Mel's and sighed. The night had gone okay he supposed. Apart from the fact that every time he glimpsed Pietro across the dance floor he felt terrible. Mel sighed and whispered, "this is nice Sparky. Thanks for inviting me."

"I should be thanking you ," Toby whispered back, "if you hadn't agreed I would've been dead and everyone would have began to get suspicious....."

"You'd rather be dancing with Pietro wouldn't you Sparky? It must be hard on you," Mel looked up at him , her chocolate brown eyes searching his face.

For a moment pain flashed over Toby's face as he glanced over Mel's head to where Pietro was. Then his ice blue eyes brightened and he turned back to look at her, "I'll be alright. Let's just enjoy this dance."

__

We're all of the stars

We're fading away

Just try not to worry

You'll see us some day

Just take what you need

And be on your way

And stop crying your heart out

Stop crying your hear out

Stop crying your heart out.................. 


End file.
